ABSTRACT Recent methodological advances have accelerated research on periodontitis and the role of the dysbiotic microbiota on the tooth surface below the gum line in the development and maintenance of chronic inflammation of the periodontium. Concurrently we have learned much about communication between bacteria in the dental plaque community and how they can corrupt host immune responses. Also our knowledge of mechanisms causing erosion of the periodontium has increased exponentially. In all respects, Porphyromonas gingivalis is in the center of the pathobiology of periodontitis. Therefore, the purpose of this meeting is to bring together specialists investigating different host and bacterial aspects of the disease to present their major recent achievements. This is essential for continued progress in research into periodontitis and its associated co-morbidities, since the exchange of ideas will open new avenues in basic studies as well as discoveries of novel prophylactic and treatment measures. The conference will also serve as a venue to educate PhD students and postdoctoral associates who have entered this field of research in the most recent major breakthroughs in periodontitis-related research including: (i) structural and functional characterization of the novel type IX secretion system (T9SS) used by periodontal pathogens to secrete their proteinaceous virulence factors; (ii) advances in characterization of virulence factors structure on the atomic structure level (iii) understanding molecular mechanisms of dysbiotic community development on the tooth surface; (iv) elucidation of host signaling pathways manipulated by P. gingivalis; (v) implication of P. gingivalis as a potentially causative factor in such diseases such as esophageal cancer, rheumatoid arthritis and Alzheimer's disease; and (vi) identification and characterization of new targets for development of novel strategies to prevent/treat periodontitis.